Generally, heat from a CVT (Continuously Variable Transmission) occurs because of friction generated by slippage between the pulley and belt. To cool the heat effectively, ATF (Automatic Transmission Fluid) is sprayed to a belt through a nozzle. One method is applied in which the ATF is sprayed at a belt entrance of a second pulley of the CVT, and another method is applied in which the ATF is simultaneously sprayed at a belt entrance of a primary pulley and the second pulley of the CVT during vehicle movement.
In the case of using the former method, a problem can occur in that the primary pulley may not be cooled enough, and in the case of using the latter method, another problem can occur in that the transmission efficiency is decreased because of excessive consumption of the ATF.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.